


Clean

by swankyturnip76



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: After a particularly grueling fight, Sanji returns to the ship to be taken care of by Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Clean

Chopper was still on the island. 

The locals needed his attention more than Sanji. That was fine. Zoro could deal with whatever the Straw Hat had gotten himself into. When the blond came back on deck covered in blood with a familiar gleam in his eyes, Zoro led the way silently to the galley. They had established a routine not too long ago based solely on adrenaline. He wasn't exactly sure who had initiated it - all he knew was that, one time after a really engaging fight, he had caught the cook's eye for a bit too long and soon they were kissing. And Sanji, the damn love cook, was a  _ really _ good kisser. 

Zoro went ahead and grabbed the first aid kit while the blond shirked his suit jacket, toed off his shoes, and started to unbutton his shirt. The rest of the crew were no doubt picking up the pieces left behind by those bastard pirates and that suited Zoro perfectly well. Let them  _ ooh _ and  _ aah _ over whatever loot there was to plunder. In Zoro's mind, he had all the riches he needed right here on the ship. 

Zoro eyed the blond's hands as they worked to remove the stained shirt. The slightest tremor could be seen as the cook revealed more and more of his chest. Turning away from the display, Zoro went and grabbed a clean towel for the blond to bundle up in after he had showered. 

Sanji wasn't having any distractions. As soon as he ditched his shirt, smooth torso mattered in cuts and bruises finally visible, the cook reached out and grabbed Zoro by the wrist, gaining his attention once more. Zoro's eyes found his and, for a moment, they simply communicated their needs unspoken. Giving a small nod, Zoro stepped closer and reached for the cook's pants. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sanji breathe in sharply. The blond said nothing, only closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the hull as Zoro worked his magic to remove the cook's pants and boxers. Rising to his feet, Zoro removed his own dirtied clothing and reached past Sanji to turn the shower on. He was used to being naked around Sanji at this point and knew he had nothing to hide. The cook took the opportunity to slide his hands around Zoro's waist and pull their cocks flush together. Zoro groaned as Sanji squeezed his asscheeks, feeling the blond grind against him. He let it continue for a few moments before roughly pulling the blond into the shower with him. 

Sanji was quick to start washing the grime out of his skin and hair. When the soap would hit a wound and he'd flinch or hiss, Zoro was right there, pressing his mouth against Sanji's in a deep kiss that distracted the cook from any displeasure. Zoro couldn't keep his hands off of him for long. He reached up and started massaging shampoo into Sanji's scalp, loving the way the blond seemed to melt under his touch. While he worked, his lips sucked marks alongside and over the bruises that already peppered Sanji's shoulder. The cook rubbed soap between his hands before he started feeling up Zoro's body, taking his time to explore and clean thoroughly. It wasn't a secret that Sanji was somewhat addicted to Zoro's pecs and his hands, soapy and sore from a good fight, squeezed and cupped Zoro's chest. The swordsman finished with Sanji's hair and watched as the cook leaned his head back to wash out the shampoo, exposing the long line of his throat for the swordsman to suck and bite. Sanji's cock was hard against his leg and Zoro didn't want to wait anymore. Wrapping his hand around both their cocks, Zoro began pumping them under the spray of the shower. Sanji moaned and leaned heavily against the wall, letting Zoro set the pace. It all felt so good. So  _ right _ . Without moving out of reach, Sanji took the shampoo bottle he used and lathered up his hands before reaching up to wash Zoro's hair while the swordsman jacked them off. Zoro leaned closer into Sanji, letting the water hit his hair and wash away the shampoo as he gripped and tugged between them. Once his hair was clean, Zoro used his free hand to lift Sanji's face to meet his in a kiss as the water fell on and around them. 

Sanji gave a low sound in his throat and that was the only warning Zoro had before the cook's semen was hitting his stomach. He felt the water cascade down his front, washing away traces of Sanji, but his sense of loss was momentary. He knew their fun would continue after the shower ended.

Sanji's hand on the back of his neck brought him back to the moment. His hand was still rubbing their cocks. Sanji pulled his face in for another kiss and it was the soft desperation of Sanji's kiss that pushed him over the edge. A groan was pulled from him that vibrated against Sanji's mouth and caused the blond to shudder beneath his hands. Pulling back, Zoro was quick to thoroughly clean himself and Sanji off before he turned off the water and took Sanji's hand. The air was cool as they stepped out to towel off. For some inexplainable reason, Zoro loved watching Sanji dry off, blotting his perfect skin with the towel before reaching up to dry his hair. It was so familiar and domestic that Zoro was filled with the urge to reach forward and kiss Sanji just because he could. 

"Did that take the edge off?" he asked lowly when they separated. 

Sanji smirked. "Hardly." 

Zoro knew he was smiling as he reached forward and pulled Sanji into his arms. They each had a towel wrapped around their waists but it did nothing to hide the lean lines of Sanji's body from him. Zoro took his time exploring Sanji's mouth with his tongue as he walked them back to the bed. Sanji's legs hit the wood and the cook fell back lightly. His wet hair dampened the pillows. 

For a moment, Zoro simply drank in the sight of Sanji's body splayed out against the sheets for him to pleasure. It was unreal. It was perfect. 

Sanji was all he could've ever hoped for. 

"You 'gonna stand there all day or are you 'gonna fuck me?" 

The cook was also an annoying bastard. 

Zoro smirked as he kneeled down between Sanji's legs and trapped the blond on the bed between his arms. 

"Cheeky shit. And here I was thinking of taking it easy and slow because you're so banged up."

Sanji cupped his cheek and pulled him down in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, Sanji whispered against his lips, "I want it rough, mosshead. I want there to be marks that outlast anything I got from today."

Zoro shivered in delight as he whispered back lowly, "I think I can make that happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Do people even read short snippets like this? I hope so!   
> You can send me prompts at swankaliciouschekov.tumblr.com


End file.
